The Tony Mazzocchi Center (SCEO-TMC), a collaboration of the United Steelworkers, Communication Workers of America and the Labor Institute, will conduct over 3,600 workshops reaching nearly 72,000 workers and community residents with 780,144 hours of training over the next five years through its Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program and Hazmat Disaster Preparedness Training Program. This training, which conforms to OSHA Standard, 29 CFR 1910.120 (sections p and q), will help workers to prevent hazardous substance emergencies and to protect workers and communities should such accidents occur. Specific aims include to: 1) Continue to provide a full range of courses meeting the requirements of 29 CFR 1910.120;2) Enhance and expand the competency of our corps of worker-trainers;3) Extend our Triangle of Prevention Program;4) Pilot the use of High Reliability Organization concepts in our training;5) Improve our use of Advance Technologies for communication;6) Expand our research and evaluation models;7) Integrate emerging issues, such as green chemistry and nanotechnology into our training;8) Develop a cadre of special emergency response trainers who will work within the National Incident Management System and the Incident Command System and provide emergency response training;9) Target training to hazardous Risk Management Plan sites;10) Work with our counterparts in Europe to share emergency response best practices;and 11) Establish a nationally integrated network of support. USW and CWA members need this training because they work in and service facilities that are some of the most hazardous in the country. The Steelworkers Charitable and Educational Organization's Tony Mazzocchi Center proposes to provide training that addresses the requirements of the Occupational Safety and Health Administration's (OSHA's) Standard 29 CFR 1910.120 and related supporting OSHA based training to the largest, most at risk population of industrial workers. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)